Bad Romance And Love Game
by Sawah-lm
Summary: OS : Des désirs refoulés on en a tous... Let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Je ne vais pas trop en dire ça risquerait de tout gâcher.


**Dépoussiérage encore... Un vieil OS que j'avais écrit à... 1h du mat', autant vous dire que j'avais chaud après. Non parce que entre l'ordi sur les genoux, la couette ET les images dans ma tête...**

**A la rigueur pour ceux qui peuvent lire en écoutant de la musique vous pouvez écouter Love Game de Lady Gaga... Ou Bad Romance... Up to you ^^**  
><strong>Si y'en a qui ne comprennent pas les trucs en italiques... les paroles de chanson quoi, dites et je traduirai...<strong>

**Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire... Je ne pense pas du moins. Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer **: I don't own House MD.  
><strong>Spoiler : <strong>saison 6

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Romance and Love Game<strong>

**Bad Romance, Love Game**… Il y a des jours comme ça où vous vous trouvez piègé (e) par votre côté bad player… Vous voulez une bad romance, vous voulez jouer… Vous êtes piégé(e) par cette étrange envie, cet étrange besoin. Serions-nous tous un peu mazos ? Qui sait…  
>Il y a des jours comme ça. Enfin pendant la journée on maîtrise ces pulsions, on ne les remarque pas… <strong>Et pendant la nuit<strong>?

-_Let's have some fun…_  
>Une silhouette féminine se tenait là debout, elle entra dans la maison. Quelle maison ? Pas la sienne. Il faisait un peu noir dehors, un peu nuit disons, pas trop tôt dans la soirée, pas trop tard non plus. La pièce où se trouvait désormais la silhouette était faiblement éclairée, on pouvait distinguer l'apparence, l'habit de la silhouette. Une tenue très moulante et inhabituelle, rouge flamboyant avec quelques touches de noir. Des bas transparents noirs imprimés de motifs rouges. Une jupe très courte, un haut laissant entrevoir le nombril et donnant une superbe vue sur un superbe décolleté. Un rouge à lèvre très… Rouge, provoquant… Des cheveux ondulés tombant en cascade sur les épaules et descendant jusqu'au décolleté bombé de cette superbe silhouette… Provocante, bad girl… pour une « Bad Romance ». Elle est venue le chercher, il est le seul à pouvoir lui donner cette bad romance. Le conflit, elle cherche le conflit dans la passion… La sauvagerie. Elle le cherche dans les pièces qu'elle parcourt une par une marchant, ondulant plutôt avec un déhanché quasi surhumain. Le bruit de talons qui claquent langoureusement sur le sol, ces hauts escarpins qui grandissent considérablement cette silhouette, des jambes interminables, des hanches arrondies, des fesses généreuses. Enfin le salon, il était là derrière le piano, les mains sur le clavier… Plus pour longtemps.<br>La silhouette se rapprocha, provocante, joueuse, remplie d'envie. Elle se plaça derrière, dégageant un parfum lui aussi provocant, il humait cette odeur. Les mains de la silhouette glissaient des épaules au torse, l'homme voulu lever la tête pour atteindre la bouche de la femme qui se trouvait derrière lui. Mais ça lui était interdit, aussitôt la femme, autoritaire le fit baisser la tête, lui mordilla l'oreille puis murmura :  
>- <em>I wanna kiss you… But if I do then I might miss you babe… Do you want to play ?<em>  
>Oui il voulait jouer, mais pour cela il fallait respecter les règles. Elle avait une mission… Jouer, aimer, tout ça avec une pointe de Bad.<br>- _Hold me and love me, just wanna touch you for a minute._  
>Elle réengagea ses mains en glissant jusqu'à son torse agrippant la chemise avec fermeté, elle l'arracha. Sa langue dans son coup, il voulait la toucher, une tape… Interdiction, dans un jeu il faut des règles. Elle remonta sa bouche de son coup à ses oreilles et murmura dans un souffle :<br>-_I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching… _  
>Elle enleva la chemise, la passa contre le cou de l'homme, provocante… Il resistait à la provocation tant bien que mal. Mordillage d'oreille. Soudain les mains de la femme soulevèrent violemment la tête de l'amant toujours assit sur le siège du piano puis aussitôt un baiser langoureux fut donné accompagné de caresses passionnées sur le torse de l'amant secoué par le désir montant à chaque seconde. Après ce baiser fougueux et empli de désir, la silhouette contourna le siège et se mit en un seul mouvement à cheval sur son amant, face à lui enfin. Elle lui mit littéralement la tête dans son décolleté, un geste qu'il ne refusa pas. Les paupières fermées elle savourait ce moment… Jouissif. Elle le griffa au niveau de l'omoplate.<br>- _Now I want it bad ! A love game. Are you in the game ?_  
>Il avait compris les règles du jeu. Il la souleva la déposant sauvagement sur le clavier dégageant un son stridant, c'était lui qui menait désormais. Il lui ôta ses escarpins, les laissant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd, elle se laissa faire, il embrassa les parcelles de poitrine visible, caressant ardemment ses cuisses. Ces contacts la firent rejeter la tête en arrière et se cambrer en poussant un soupir de contentement. Elle posa ses mains sur le clavier du piano comme pour s'empêcher de tomber… De nouveau un accord strident résonna dans la pièce. Il décida de s'emparer des bas, il voulait toucher sa peau nue. Les bas se retrouvèrent au sol en 2 secondes, le haut suivit la même direction en aussi peu de temps. Des soupirs, des soupirs et encore des soupirs de contentements sortirent des deux bouches qui ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver pour la énième fois. Gourmands, ils savouraient chacun le goût des lèvres de l'autre. Oubliant la douleur à la jambe, il décida de changer d'endroit, il la porta pour aller dans une autre pièce, laquelle choisir pour continuer le jeu ? Il faisait chaud. D'une voix sensuelle, elle lui murmura encore une phrase à l'oreille :<br>-_You know that I want you, you know that I need you, I want a bad, bad romance. I want your love!_  
>Le message était passé direction la chambre. Mais avant d'entrer dans la chambre, fatigué, la jambe endolorie il la posa à terre et la plaqua contre le mur… Sauvagement, tel un félin attrapant sa proie. Il l'embrassa partout où sa peau était nue… il lui fallait plus de surface, ce n'était plus assez, il fit glisser la jupe qui tomba sur le sol en quelques secondes. Dessous rouges, aussi provocants que le reste, elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Il fallait désormais qu'elle reprenne le contrôle. Elle le fit pivoter pour le plaquer contre le mur à son tour, elle enleva sa ceinture la passa derrière le cou de son amant et l'attira dans la pièce, le poussa sur le lit sauvagement telle une tigresse, elle se déhancha devant lui entamant une danse langoureuse. Puis se rapprochant progressivement elle se mit pour la deuxième fois à cheval sur lui et entreprit d'enlever son pantalon, elle le fit glisser langoureusement et le fit tomber, elle l'embrassa partout où cela lui était possible puis remonta soudainement s'emparant de sa bouche, il enleva le soutien gorge qui était de trop, il avait enfin accès à sa poitrine. Dieu que c'était bon, le désir était trop présent, le jeu allait prendre fin, des caresses et encore des caresses, de la torture à chaque seconde d'attente de l'achèvement de l'objet de leur désir, ils y étaient, ils se mordillaient la lèvre, face à face il n'était pas question que l'un des deux mène à ce moment ils finiraient ce jeu ex-aequo. Dans le feu de l'action, excitée, elle le mordit un peu trop fort et dans un même mouvement ils mirent la touche final au jeu dans un cri poussé simultanément…<p>

**Réveil en sursaut**, elle avait bien trop chaud, elle transpirait, sa nuisette lui collait à la peau.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma chérie ?<br>-Euh… Rien rien rendors toi… J'ai fait… un drôle de rêve…  
>-Ah oui ? Un rêve bizarre, j'aime les rêves bizarres tu sais. Tu me racontes ?<br>-Euh non tu ne comprendrais rien, ce n'est pas la peine vraiment !  
>-Oh je suis sûr qu'il doit avoir un sens tu sais nos désirs refoulés refont surface dans nos rêves… Et souvent ceux-ci sont bizarres...Si tu essaies de trouver le sens tu comprendras peut-être le rêve.<br>-Bien sûr… Je vais me prendre une douche, changer de pyj' et je reviens en espérant dormir cette fois… Rendors-toi …  
>Lisa laissa Lucas se rendormir et partit prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir. Elle repensa à son rêve pendant que l'eau coulait sur sa peau.<br>-Un désir refoulé qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !  
>Elle finit de prendre sa douche, pensive. Il était 5h du mat'… Pour maintenant autant se mettre en tenue pour le yoga… Une chanson lui vînt soudain en tête.<br>-_Wake up in the morning feeling like… a bitch !_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors je pense que vous l'avez remarqué hein je me suis inspirée de Bad Romance et Love Game de Lady Gaga (je la remercie parce que c'est en écoutant les titres que l'inspiration est venue ^^) mais je me suis aussi inspirée des premières paroles de Tik Tok de Kesha pour l'issue du OS.<strong>

**Merci à mes lecteurs =) **

**Reviews ?**


End file.
